Lerynlas: Mirror, Mirror
by Arleta
Summary: Book One of the Lerynlas Series. Thranduil sends his son off to Elrond after a frightful vision from Galadriel. Elrond agrees to raise him as his own son, , but on one condition. Lerynlas, formerly known as Legolas, returns to Greenwood after learning of his heritage. What ensues next can only be called insanity. A tale of friendship, love, loss, adventure, and destiny.


**Note: I don't know that much about LOTR, so if there are any mistakes, please correct me. I will try to change it if I can. **

**Disclaimer: I will own Lord of the Rings the day Gimli bathes **_**twice **_**in **_**one **_**year. **

**And now, on with the story. **

**Imladris**

"Ada, why is a convoy coming from Greenwood?"

"Because, Elladan, we're here to make amends between two kingdoms. Besides, you'll get to meet the new prince."

"Oh, okay, but I'm Elrohir."

"Good, now – no, no, no! I said to wear the _blue _tunic."

"This is the blue tunic!" Elrohir protested.

"No, the _other _one, with the embroidery of flowers and such. These are _Greenwood _elves coming, they like nature and other such things."

"Why don't I just where the green tunic, then?"

"We don't want to look desperate, Elrohir! You'll understand the matter better when you study politics more."

Frankly, Elrohir couldn't see how what colour tunic he wore was politics, but nevertheless, he dressed in the right tunic and went out to meet the party. His twin and father were standing on the large marble steps at the front. He could see Elladan rolling his eyes at his tunic.

Just then, the party from Greenwood arrived. Two riders rode at the front holding a spectacular green and gold banner. After them came the king, dressed in rich and vibrant greens and golds. The rest of the elves came along, with warriors on the outside, surrounding everyone.

"Is that an elfling?" Elladan asked to no one in particular.

"It would seem as if it is," Elrond answered.

Indeed riding in front of Thranduil was a small elfling with long blonde hair who appeared to be asleep. As the procession drew nearer, Elrond stepped forward.

"Welcome, all those who arrive from Greenwood. We welcome you with open hearts. This is Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor, and my," Elrond looked behind him to introduce Elladan and Elrohir, but found that no one was there.

"My . . . sons, Elladan and Elrohir . . . Will be here shortly, they are preparing for your arrival inside."

Formalities set aside, elves began to welcome each other,embracing and kissing. Loud chatter and laughter soon filled the air.

"Elrond," Thranduil greeted from his horse as the elf approached.

"Thranduil," he replied.

The elven-king did not want to wake the elfling in his lap, so he remained seated. Up close, Elrond thought, the elfling was even more adorable, if possible.

"May I?"

He nodded and Elrond took the small elf into his arms.

"How old is he?" he asked.

"Nearly five."

"Hundred?"

"Nay, just five."

Elrond was surprised, "Why is he home when he is so young?"

"That is what I need to talk to you about."

The elf-lord nodded gravely and led Thranduil inside, still carrying the elfling. He took them both inside and waved away the elves that swarmed up to them at the sight of a child. Once he handed over the elfling to Helyanwë, Elrond led them to his study and poured them both glasses of wine.

"Thank you," Thranduil said as sat down.

"So what brings you?" Elrond asked, "I know it is not 'making amends', as you stated in the letter. We did that a few centuries ago."

"You are not wrong," the king answered, "I did not wish to put it in a letter, though, in case I endangered Legolas."

"Legolas? Is that the child's name?" Elrond inquired and Thranduil nodded.

"When we visited Lothlorien not too far back, perhaps a year ago, Galadriel informed me of grave news."

"What did she see in that mirror of hers?"

"She saw . . ." Thranduil hesitated, "She said she saw my son fighting a battle that could not be won at the gates of Mordor."

"Mordor!" Elrond nearly exclaimed, but instead he answered calmly, "What is it you wish me to do?"

"Keep Legolas here, care for him as your own son, erase all of his memory of ever being inn Greenwood."

This time Elrond could not stifle a gasp of surprise, "But, Thranduil! What do you wish to achieve by doing that?"

"I wish to change the future – do not look at me like that, Elrond. Perhaps his path of mind would change."

"Perhaps. But you know that if this is fate, then the event is inevitable," Elrond advised, "And Galadriel never said that the battle was lost, did she?"

"No, but I will not risk it. While he is here, his name shall be Lerynlas (elm tree leaf), though Legolas may be used informally. Not only was he there, but so was another one, a Ranger. The Hope of Man was fighting in the battle, Elrond, and he was about to be killed," Thranduil said. "Please do this one favour for me."

Elrond sighed, not only was the Hope of Man now involved, but his paternal instincts kicked in. He knew he would probably do the same if it was one either one of his sons in Legolas's place.

"Though I do not have any personal objections, I still have Imladris to look after," he finally answered.

"Have him raised by an elleth, teach him that she is his mother," Thranduil instructed.

Elrond hesitated, "I do not know. But what about Gwilileth? I do not she would be happy if I replaced her."

"Gwilileth . . ." Thranduil trailed off. Elrond immediately understood.

"I understand."

He sighed again and thought for a few minutes, "I shall raise him as an elleth's son, but I will not claim to be his father, not yet. On one condition."

Thranduil leaned forward sub-consciously, "Anything."

"At one point, he will eventually have to come with me and the twins to Greenwood. I will not completely ban him from that."

The king leaned back, "Of course."

"This does not mean that you will not be like a second father to him. That is my last condition," Elrond threw in."

Thranduil hesitated, "I will."

Elrond smiled, "Good then, will you stay for the evening?"

"No, I would like to depart as soon as possible."

The elf-lord nodded, "Fair enough. The horse have probably rested up by now. I will go find an new naneth for Lerynlas."

Thranduil visibly winced at the sentence.

"And Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of him."

Elrond smiled.

"I will."


End file.
